Remember Love
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: ReiJed, all I'm saying. Warning inside. Please RR. CHAPTER 7 ADDED W NOTE!
1. Mission & News

Disclamier: I do not own Sailor Moon. Got that?

Warning: This is really, really deep. As for this story, as well as my other deep stories, if you like happiness, why da 'ell are you on here! Go away! Every story needs problems! BTW: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! O.K.? Nothing is wrong, I'm just in a state I call "My Depression" which means I can't write anything but sadness. So, anyway, Nothing is wrong with me. I'm seeing a counselor! So, yeah, read on!

As Always, plz R+R!

* * *

Shoes clicked against the stone floor of the Dark Kingdom. Jadeite, the youngest general of all of Beryl's underlings, walked to seek his masteress' orders. He hoped, more than anything that he could take care of the senshi. They had been a pest to the Dark Kingdom's way too long. He approached his Queen and bowed. She turned her red head to look at him and a smile appeared on her red lips as she turned her back to him. She had planned this since that day back in the Silver Millennium. Something had happened to Mars that would leave her weaker than the others. "Jadeite, I have an order for you."

He nodded. "Anything to please my Queen."

Her smile grew. "I want you…to destroy Mars. Something has happened to her that will make her more vulnerable than ever. I want you to take her to your room and…well, use your imagination. But make sure it's torture for her and she end's up traumatized or dead. Understood?" She turned her head slightly to look at him.

His lips curled back in a cruel grin. He may not be going against all the sailor scouts, but he was going to take care of one. The feisty Sailor Mars. The best of them all to torture, for it could take days, which made it more fun. And his Queen had given him permission to do anything to her. She meant **_anything! _**He already had some ideas. This was perfect. Absolutely, positively, just perfect.

* * *

All the Senshi were gathered at the Cherry Blossom Temple, bustling around Rei, giving her congratulations and so on and so forth. "Rei-chan, you're so lucky!" Usagi had said.

"Congratulations! After all this time." Ami complimented.

"I wish this happened to me." Minako said, jealousy filling her voice, but also happiness for her best friend.

"So, who's lucky?" Makoto asked. The rest turned to her, than to Rei, all nodding and giving her their full attention.

"Honestly, I don't know. I just know that if I don't find out soon, Hello Chad!" She pretended to faint, and then recaptured herself as they all laughed. Everybody had been in pure joy when she had told them the news about her. Although she lied about whom the lucky one was, she just hoped that he would never find out, to keep herself safe. To have the Dark Kingdom know was just a disaster for the Senshi. But, a piece of her heart wanted him to know. Then maybe, just maybe, he would remember and come back to her. Come back and save her, protect her, love her. But, for their sakes, she had to ignore that part of her. If she didn't, only Queen Serenity knows what could happen. Maybe she doesn't know either. Maybe…no one knows what could except for…her.


	2. Torture

" Ja Ne minna. I'll see you tomorrow. Chao!" Rei yelled to all her friends as they left the temple to return home. She closed the door to the temple before she returned to her room. She changed from her party dress into her Priestess outfit, for it was the easiest thing to get on, and climbed into her bed. She pulled the covers to her chin. It felt hard to sleep. She could sense something was to happen soon. But she pushed it away to join her hope and shut her eyes. But still, no sleep came to her. She ignored it and tried countless times for sleep to over claim her.

Jadeite appeared in the room of Rei in his usual attire. He saw her, trying to sleep, and it made his grin. Of course she wouldn't be able to sleep. But why did he care? This was his night of pleasure and her's of torture. He looked around and spotted his object. Her transformation pen. He picked it up in his hand, closed it into a fist, unclenched it, and blew out the pieces of the crushed pen. This would be even more fabulous now that she was defenseless. He turned towards the girl of fire. He could just take her now, but his way would be better. "Wake up, your worthless hag!" He yelled as he kicked the bed.

Rei jolted awake. She looked around and came face-to-face with Jadeite. She climbed out of bed and put her body in an attack position. She reached for her pen, but was surprised to find it gone. She looked to find it, but stopped when she heard a low chuckle. She turned her head to Jadeite. "You won't need to transform, so I crushed your pen."

Rei's eyes widened. How could he, of all people, destroy her transformation pen? It was suppose to be indestructible. This was weird, even for her. How? How? Was all her mind could say to her. "What do you want?" She snapped.

His grin grew. Wickedly. "You." He snatched her hand and pulled her to him. Her body was stiff, but her eyes showed fear. Fear of what he'd do next. But the turn out was nothing of her expectations. He crushed his mouth to hers. She couldn't help herself as she melted into it, something he didn't consider. Nevertheless, he wouldn't be won by the raven-haired senshi. He teleported the both of them to his "playground." An empty room made only for the use of her torture. She looked around, but saw only Jadeite was there. She hoped that since they were alone, she could persuade him to ditch Beryl and return to their love together. The love they had back when they all lived in the Silver Millennium. This was her chance. "Jadeite, what are doing?" She cried. Her heart wanted to leap out at him and make him remember, but of course, that wouldn't happen.

"Beryl-sama has ordered me to destroy you. She has given me permission to do anything I want to you." He grabbed her, reeling her into his chest as he leaned his lips over to her ear. "I mean anything I want." He hissed, making her blood run cold.

Her eyes bulged. She was alone, with him, she was defenseless, and he was going to do whatever he wanted to her. She guessed he probably already had ideas.

He pushed her to the ground, smiling as he saw the first sign of fear in her violet eyes. But, looking in those eyes was a mistake. A mistake, or at least that's what he took it for. His head filled with images. Of a woman, a beautiful woman, drenched in red. Everything on her was red, excluding her peach skin; everything was red, except for those eyes. Those violet jewels she had for eyes. On her forehead was the symbol of Mars. Next to her was him, a younger him. They slept on a white bed, tangled into the sheets. Petals that once covered the surface were now scattered upon the ground, some torn, some in one piece. He shook the image out of his mind as he looked upon the weak senshi. She still showed fear. Fear of herself, Fear of what would happen to her, Fear of his plans, and even more, fear of him.


	3. Broken Dead Pieces

Rei whimpered as he caresses her cheek, acting lovely, but she new better. She, of course, wasn't able to turn away, for he held her head in place. It had been going like this for hours. He had hit her, kicked her, slapped her, pulled at her, kissed her, and that was only what with his body. He slashed across her skin so lightly it felt like a feather on your fingertips, but it went deep enough to draw blood. Lots. Sometimes he would whip her, hard. Sometimes she would feel blood draw from there as well. Not as much as when he scarred her. But still. There were burns on her body from when he had used his abilities to control fire or energy against her body. He had ripped her shirt to reveal her lower body, along with ripping her long sleeves. Leaving her more vulnerable. These too had burns, scars, and whip-marks. She panted hard when he let go of her. It had gone on and on. He had let her rest, to recover for 1, 2, 3 minutes tops, and then crash down upon her. But she knew better, more than anything she had been taught, to scream anymore. Sure she whimpered, shrieked, cried, and all that, but no longer did she scream. She didn't scream at the pain. It no longer hurt. Not as much as her heart did. Her heart begged her to scream, to cry out to her long lost lover, but of course, she suppressed the demand. So, she didn't scream. She had given up on that long ago. It irritated her. And Jadeite.

_Why won't you scream, God dammit! _Jadeite thought as he summoned for his whip. He uncurled it as he struck it upon the fire mistress's lower back. He was getting madder of why she wouldn't scream. She hadn't been for long hours. He wanted her too. It gave him pleasure for this, knowing he was succeeding. Of course the other sounds she was making to replace that high-pitched sound were good, but no where near as enjoyable as her screaming. So, he finally decided to end it. He vanished his whip as he pulled her by her hair up to him, her back to him. He leaned over to her ear. He felt her sweat and heard her pant of energy loss and fear. "You know, Mars, you put up a good fight. But, I think I'm getting a little bored here. So, unless you scream now, something tragic will happen. But if you do scream, I just might spare you that tragic experience. So are you going to scream?" She snapped her mouth shut. He smiled. "Well, than if you're going to be like that then…Goodbye."

She gasped as she felt a sudden overcome of pain in her stomach. He had stabbed her. He was killing her. He slowly, but painfully, removed his sword from her stomach. She fell to the ground, her hands supporting her dying body. He walked around her as she lifted her head, her eyes filled with pain and disbelief.

"Jadeite, help me. Please. Break Beryl's hold on you. Please help me. Onegai, Taskete! Remember our love, back during the Silver Millennium! Remember Me! Help Me! Please!" Rei pleaded to the man she once and still did loved. But her heart only clenched even more as the sound of his cruel laughter rang throughout her ears. Her eyes widened in horror. Her heart shattered. _No _was all her mind could register. But yes, it was true. She let her arms give way and darkness overtake her body and the pain subside. It had happened. Her love had turned into a monster general of Beryl. One without a heart or feelings, just like their monsters.

Jadeite looked at the still Rei. His duty was fulfilled. He had carried out Beryl's order by killing the Senshi of Mars, his old love. Of course, because of Beryl, he had not known what he had really done. He had killed his love. He had killed the woman of his heart, his one only true love, his soulmate. And with that, Beryl's curse, the very spell that had been placed upon him to have him forget about his past, forget about **_her_**, was broken.


	4. Begging and Confessing

Jadeite felt weak. He held onto his head to stop the pain that overcame his head. And then he saw her. In her Shinto outfit, supposing trying to be a little miko instead of the soldier she was, with the stomach and sleeves torn off and discarded. She was still with a pool of blood beneath her. Her violet eyes were closed, forever. His blue eyes widened in fear and horror. No, how could this happen? Why couldn't he remember? And then, he remembered. The last 1000 years. What he had done. What he had just done. He had killed **_her_**. His little firefly. How, how could he. No matter what curse, he had vowed to never let it come to this. He rushed to her side. He brought her into his lap. "Rei, Rei? Mars? Firefly? Please, answer me. Answer!" He shook her, but still she did not stir. She didn't even utter a sound. How? This, this was of his own doing.

He felt water trickle down his cheek and he saw it land on her pale one. He had to clean her up. Maybe she was just unconscious. He would find out soon. He slid one arm underneath her knees and the other one under her arms. He walked out of the room and roamed the Dark Kingdom, in secret so no one would see him with his love. Finally, he reached his chambers. He kicked open the door and laid the still unmoving Rei upon his white bed. He closed the door. He knelt by the bed side as his hand went to her flawless face to brush a few strands of her raven hair to their proper place. She still did not stir. This could not be. He wouldn't accept it. He went to his bathroom and returned with a cloth and a bowl of water. He placed them both beside the bed, and then he dipped the cloth into the water and started to clean up her other wounds. And then, there it was. The scar. It stretched from a centimeter past her bellybutton to millimeters to the tear marks of her shirt. The blood still poured from it as Jadeite quickly dabbed at it to stop the flow. He continued to care for Rei for many days, hardly rarely leaving her side. Only for essentials did he leave her from his sight. The scar grew smaller with each passing day, but only by millimeters. The blood overflow had stopped the day of her "death." He never accepted it. He cleaned her wounds everyday. He did all he could do until their was only two things he could do. Beg, and confess.


	5. Return To Me

"Rei, I apologize for what I did. What I did to the other soldiers and what I did to you. What I put you through. You must know that I never meant for any of that to happen." He paused as he reached for her cold hand. He restarted. "I guess I should tell you, that day we fought that wretch Beryl We were winning when she backed us off with images of you. Of you, Jupiter, Venus, Serenity, and Mercury. Threatening that if we did not follow her she would capture your lives in darkness. Take your souls and throw them into a place of despair. Of horror, of tragedy, of fear. We could never have that happen to you, so we all pledged our lives to her, all except for Endymion. He never would commit to such a thing as her fled back to the moon to warn you all. But of course, he was too late. For that is when we came. You know the rest, of how you all tried to have us remember, but of course we couldn't. That's what you thought. Every time I saw your eyes, a memory would shoot into me. But all I thought of them were pitiful images. Beryl had placed a spell, a curse more like, to make us forget."

"It controlled us, except for in our sleep. I swear, I tell you honest, that every night, the old me would appear, think of something to do to break this curse upon me so I could return to you. So I could kill Beryl and break the spell on the others. To have us all return to you. But of course, as soon as I would think of something, the sun would arise and the curse would reactivate. I was never able to remember what I planned the previous night. But I never stopped. I never meant to hurt you. Please you have to believe me. Believe with your heart that I didn't want any harm done to you. I never would want harm upon you. Please, return to me. Return to life. Come into life and step out of death." He chuckled. "That's a funny word, death. What is death? Is it the end of life or the name of the land after it? To me, death is something I want to have you avoid at all cost. I could never bear losing you, so please return to me. Return to me now, return to forever. I promise that I will never leave you. Even when I'm gone, I'll be in your heart. I will never leave you like I did all those years ago. Please, return to life. Come Back, I beg, no I implore you, come back. Please. I need you. What I am saying is that I love you. I always have, and I always will. I never stopped loving you, even when that stupid curse was placed upon me. So, please come back. Return to life and come back to me."

Well, some God or powerful being must have must been listening, for Rei started to stir. His head jolted to her face, as it scrunched up as her violet eyes appeared, opening. She looked around, wondering where she was and how she had appeared there. Her vision cleared as she turned her sight upon the blonde man beside her, joy and happiness dancing in his eyes. "Rei." He whispered as his hand went up to her cheek. She flinched at his touch and turned her head, a low whimper joining her. He brought his hand back, reminding himself that she thought he had just killed her. How could he forget so easily! "Rei, I am sorry for what I did to you. But I swear, I did not mean too. Beryl, she had placed a curse upon me, making me forget about you. Please Rei, forgive me. For I still love you."

Her heart leapt and started to beat 300 beats per second. She turned her head back to him as she searched his eyes to see if he was lying. He wasn't, for his eyes held sincerity and…love. She gasped only slightly. His eyes had formed into the ones that filled her dreams, the same ones she had fallen in love with eons ago.

She lifted her hand, like a child in a daze, and placed it upon her lovers cheek. She felt his face in many places, still in her daze. When it returned to his cheek, he placed his hand over hers. Her colors was returning, which was good, but that wasn't what caught his eye. What caught his eyes was her violet eyes, opening her heart, telling him that he was forgiven by her, and loved by her.


	6. What?

The two stared at each other until her hand brushed over her scar. Her attention changed to the red wound as her hand traced over it countless times. Jadeite placed his gloved hand of her's, making her stop. Her violet eyes wondered over to his blue ones. "Something troubles you, Firefly?" He used her nickname like nothing had ever happened between them.

Her gaze went back to their hands. She intertwined them before she answered. "Jadeite, do you remember, all those years ago, when you took me away with you and made us as one?" He nodded in response. "Well, the reason I begged for you to help me wasn't for my own life. I could've care less for my life. But I wanted you to heal me, for…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "For you killed out baby."

Jadeite's eyes bulged out of his head. He wasn't sure he had heard right. "O-our baby?" She nodded. He hung his head. Not only had he almost killed his Firefly, but he also had murdered his own child. How could he. He was a cruel monster. He felt her hand upon his cheek. He raised his head to see a smile upon her face.

"It's ok, Jadeite. We'll have another one. This will not keep me from having other children. Besides, it wasn't your fault, but the stupid spell's. Do not blame yourself." She said. He placed his hand over her's, smiling through tears. The peace came back. It was perfect. Just peace, quiet, and serenity.


	7. RUN!

**The newlyfound couple stayed in silent peace for what seemed like only beyond eterinies, beyond all life. then, all crashed down as the Dark Kingdom's Princes crashed through Jadeite's door. Jaedite's blonde head flipped to their astonished eyes, unexpecting to see Mars in the Kingdom, yet alone in Jadeite's quarters. "Jadeite, what is Mars doing here?" Nephrite snapped at the younger Shitenno. Jadeite, now to full height, protected his love. Whom stood behind him, fearfull, for she knew of the true ragefull power of the Shitenno all too well.**

**"Go, into the room, there is a portal there. It will lead you back to your room in the temple." He whispered to Rei. She looked up to him, quizzingly. He looked to her through the the corners of his eyes. "Go." he ordered. "I shall follow you later." **

**Reluctanly, she nodded, before she turned and ran to the room of torture of which she arrived in the pitifull place of a kingdom. As he said, a spiralling portal appeared as she stepped into the room. She looked back only for some seconds, then jumped through the votex. Thoughts swormed through her mind as the slit in time brought her to her bedroom. What if...they tried to return him to the Dark Kingdom? She worried for him with all her heart. As her pale cold feet touched the wood of the Temple, the portal vanished. She looked around the room. Earlier, she would have found deep comfort in this room, but now, all she felt from it was hallowness. She jumped into her bed as the pillow became a sponge, soaking up her tears that sprang from her eyes.**

* * *

**THE END!!!! I know, I know, I need to add more, but, thing is, I CAN'T! Everytime I come here with a creative muse, it dies. I thought I just had writers block on this, but I've finally come to the conclusion that it doesn't want me to continue. Thus, I won't. This is it, the end. No more 'Remember Love'**

**Flames, Reviews, 'how can you end this like that?'s are welcome. Just hit that purplish-button ALREADY!**


End file.
